In our industrial society, devices often contain substances that may leak or spill undesirably onto other devices, personnel, or the environment. For example, batteries may be stored on battery racks where the batteries serve as a backup power supply for data communication centers and computers. These batteries may contain acid that may leak or spill onto other batteries, cables, equipment, and other devices as well as personnel, thereby posing a hazard to people and property. Sulfuric acid, commonly found in batteries, is an extremely hazardous material regulated by the federal, state and local governments. With respect to batteries, Article 64 of the Uniform Building Code requires a four-inch high containment barrier with an acid neutralization capability to a pH of 7-9. Similarly, other devices may need containment systems. Such devices include but are not limited to air conditioning units that may drip water from condensation or leak freon, or water heaters that may leak water.
Regardless of the device and the substance that may leak, it is desirable to contain leaks and spills. It is further desirable to neutralize and absorb the leaks and spills to prevent the leaks and spills from spreading. Finally, it is desirable to have a system that not only detects leaks, but also indicates whether a leak has occurred.